Maîtres Mots
by LyLy-ShiPpu
Summary: Un diable de majordome et un gamin en guise de maître. Un but à atteindre. Rien ne sera facile, mais la vie nous réserve toujours bien des surprises. Joies, peines, douleurs et trahisons. Un doux catus. Fic Slash : Multi-couples et Rating Variable.


**Titre :** Maître Mots  
**Auteur :** Ship'  
**Partie : **Partie 1 : Malchance, Maldonne et Malin Malêtre  
**Personnages :** Ciel, Sebastian, 'Finy', Meirin et Bardroy~  
**Genre :** Humours pour ce chapitre  
**Fandom :** Black Butler  
**Rating (+ warnings) :** PG : ça reste la relation de Ciel et Seb même si ce chapitre est assez léger  
**Note : **Pas besoin de dire à qui son les perso de base, je pense qu'on le sait tous déjà 3. Merci à Red pour son bêta-lecting et d'avoir été mon premier cobay~. Dans ce chapitre je fait un test d'une autre forme de narration. J'essaie de sortir de ce que je fait d'habitude et je mêle comme des paroles dans les parties de narrations. Apparemment, l'effet que je souhaite est gardé d'après ce que m'on m'en a dit.

Cependant, je me doit de rajouter un Disclaimer particulier, pour l'écriture il y a de grosses inspirations sur une Fanficueuse de Albus/Sorpius et qui a écrit "les jolies choses" (fic disponible sur ce site~ ) ainsi que celui de Tsuki (auteur d'une Matt/Mello "Lois et insecte"), de ce fait, lors du prochain chapitre je tacherais de m'approprier plus la chose 3.

Mais sinon j'aimerais vos impressions, si certain passages ne son pas clair, si ça mérite plus de développement, si j'oublie ce type d'écriture et repart sur mes habitudes |D 3

Autre chose : les domestiques passent particulièrement pour des abrutis congénitaux... C'est voulut. Je vous rassure, dans la suite des évènement je les montrerais sous un meilleurs jour. 3. Bonne lecture~

* * *

_"J'ai prié la lune un soir de désespoir."_

C'est pour ça qu'il est venu. Lune rieuse moqueuse de brûlures infâmes sur un corps chétif d'enfant aux 10 printemps. Taché de cendre, de sang et de regards obsessionnels ; roulé dans la peur d'un corps endolori, deux grands yeux intenses devenus vides imploraient la fin d'un cauchemar. Alors que la lueur solaire ne l'atteint pas, un pacte se créée sur mesure pour un être expulsé des joies de la jeunesse.

Aujourd'hui, il observe avec audace cette lune prétentieuse. Il était pourtant censé se pencher sur un cahier des charges trainassant depuis quelques temps maintenant. Bien trop longtemps. Mais la lune pleine au sourire aussi énigmatique l'hypnotise littéralement. Ciel Phantomhive est assis dans son fauteuil, la fenêtre ouverte pour entendre le chant mystérieux de la nuit. Ténèbres tangibles, il ne pose pas son pied dans le trou noir. Il les nargue à la lueur des bougies.

Soudain une bombe atomique s'abat non loin de lui. La cuisine s'en trouve dévastée. Mais Nagasaki suit de près Hiroshima. La bonne vient de dégringoler les escaliers avec un plateau de vaisselle fraichement lavée. Par pitié, pas la bombe 'H'. Finian ne bouge plus avec ton liquide entre les mains !

Ciel s'est déplacé le plus rapidement. Malheur à Sebastian s'étant laissé aller à une erreur de jugement. Le petit prince pointe son regard accusateur sur un chat galopant loin des essais nucléaires. Le câlineur arrive peu après. Son maître affiche une mine sceptique et désabusée. Le jardinier a toujours son acide sulfurique dans les mains, Bardroy sort de son laboratoire en toussant, Meirin se confond en excuses. Tanaka... reste comme il est. Le majordome observe le désastre sans comprendre.

Il se sent tout con le pauvre, lui qui pensait que rien n'arriverait durant cinq minutes d'absence. Or, les cinq minutes s'étaient transformées en dix sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Erreur de parcours sous le regard réprobateur du comte. Le truc, c'est que ce foudroiement percute chacune des personnes qu'il juge responsable. Le manoir n'est pas un champ pour essaies militaires.

Du coup, chacun s'incline devant la demi-portion gamine se prenant pour l'adulte qu'il n'est pas. Les trois domestiques ont senti un regard autre que celui du jeune maître et s'activent au plus vite à tout ranger. Sebastian affiche un bref sourire crispé. Ciel se tourne vers son chien. Impérieux, ses talons claquent le sol alors qu'il rejoint ses quartiers

« Sebastian, une infusion, je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Le ton domine.

« Bien jeune maître. »

Le sien se soumet.

Le petit prince s'en va et le majordome s'attèle à sa tache avec un sourire de respect. Il se tourne vers les trois énergumènes et leur montre la marche à suivre en restant au plus calme. En c'est surtout 'vous êtes gentils mais j'ai bien envie de vous tuer tout à coup'. Allons, on se reprend et on va faire une infusion pour Monsieur.

Moment final dans cette tâche, rejoindre le patron avec sa commande. Merci Meirin d'apporter l'infusion mais... Non merci. Il y a des soirs où tout va mal. Où est passée cette taupe maladroite en habit de bonne ? Chaque seconde compte et heureusement que Sebastian est parfait...ement malchanceux pour le coup... Une nouvelle catastrophe. La miss s'est pris les pieds dans les pieds et s'est étalée devant la porte de la chambre de Ciel... Mais pourquoi Sebastian a-t-il **_diable_** voulu faire un rapide petit gâteau de rien du tout pour ce cher petit...

Le gosse ouvre sa porte de chambre avec agacement et regarde la scène avec sceptisme. À ce moment-là, Meirin est en train de se relever, Sebastian a une main dans le dos, l'autre comme s'il avait lui-même fait tomber le plateau. Scène de complot. Sebastian est pourtant blanc comme un agneau. Et ça, ça sonne faux.

« S-Sébastian ? »

La voix enfantine du garçon est incertaine de ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à comprendre. Il s'en suit une myriade d'excuses de la pauvre rouquine qui pensait bien faire. Comme quoi... parfois mieux vaut-il rester à sa place. Excuses présentées et embarras bien présent pour un perfectionniste mis à l'épreuve, les deux sous-fifres s'éclipsent sans rechigner.

« Meirin ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous cantonner à vos tâches habituelles ? »

Le ton n'est pas spécialement agréable mais pas spécialement agressif non plus. Juste froidement dissimulé derrière la politesse d'un sourire à peine esquissé. La concernée s'enfonce dans ses épaules, rouge de gêne. Monsieur je suis désolé d'être une empotée et je pense que vous vous en fichez alors je ne dis rien. D'ailleurs mieux valait qu'elle se taise.

Maintenant elle s'éloigne vers la buanderie... Alerte... Qui dit buanderie, dit machine à laver. Hop, on regarde sa montre à gousset et on trouve rapidement la solution.

« Finalement, allez vous couchez, il est l'heure. »

Cette fois Sebastian lui accorde un sourire radieux qui la fait rougir comme un coquelicot. Il n'aime pas les coquelicots. Meirin s'en va à sa chambre. La fin du monde est évitée. Seulement l'Enfer est truffé de bonnes intentions. Il recroise Finian et Bardroy. Entre le lance-flamme et l'attaque bactériologique il arrive à les déposséder de leur devoir pour ce soir, misère et infortune, la lune lui en veut. La journée semble pour eux terminée ! Sebastian peut soupirer... ou pas...

En privilégiant l'état du manoir il en a oublié le gâteau dans le four... Non, ce n'était pas sa soirée. Il sait qu'il va avoir droit à des réflexions hautaines pour temps interminable qu'il peut bien mettre. Il n'a plus le temps d'en faire un autre, le maître s'impatiente. Vite vite il prépare l'infusion parfaite et l'emmène à la chambre.

Doucement, il entre. Une aura douce enroulée dans l'odeur calme du jasmin, de la cannelle et de la rose se disperse dans la pièce éclairée d'une petite lumière provenant d'un bureau bien rangé. Ciel dort paisiblement, tombé de sommeil. Il est assis négligemment dans son fauteuil, le dossier récalcitrant éparpillé au sol. Sebastian peste avec un air complètement blasé. D'accord, il est mignon comme ça. Enfin bon.

Il pose le plateau sur le bureau, ramasse les feuilles, se place face au bel endormi. celui-ci porte encore ses habits. Le majordome soupire, attrape l'enfant avec une douceur extrême, le porte contre lui, le déplace sur le lit. Va chercher un linge dans une armoire et revient. Habile, il lui déboutonne sa veste, sa chemise, les lui retire. Il fait de même avec le reste et le met à nu puis lui enfile le linceul de nuit. Il lui va à ravir. Le diable convoite cet agneau souillé et le glisse dans les draps comme un bijou dans un écrin.

Au moment de partir sur un bonne nuit affectif, son poignet se fait kidnapper. Ciel le tient fermement dans une main. Le petit corps se roule en boule sous la couverture. Lui qui paraissait si paisible se retrouve soudain agité. Sebastian tente de reprendre possession de son bien, mais c'est vain. Il manquerait de le réveiller. Ce dernier murmure des choses inaudibles. L'autre s'accroupit pour être à la bonne hauteur. Bien dressé, il ne pose pas la tête sur le matelas. Mais il vient glisser sa main libre dans les cheveux délavés. Il les caresses, les tritures, s'amuse et sourit...

Une tasse est à l'abandon sur le bureau...

* * *

_À suivre...~_


End file.
